As radio frequency identification technology has been introduced to the aviation industry, many challenges have confronted the transition from manual to automated information processes. One such challenge involves the limitation of the RFID tag's physical shape to a small number of form factors and the resulting inability to mount the tag on aircraft parts and materials having irregular contours.
A lack of end-user standard design requirements due to the numerous installation configurations results in challenges to meet the operational needs such as durability, usability and cost. As a result, RFID tag suppliers may design and build only what they believe will be the most common forms of RFID tag inlays. This may limit widespread deployment of RFID-based Automated Identification Technology (AIT).
Therefore, there is a need for a “flexible” and highly-durable form of high-memory/medium-memory/low-memory RFID tags for use on aircraft parts regardless of shape, size or environment. The disclosure introduces a pliable, form and cure-in-place RFID inlay capable of emulating any contour to which it is attached.